The Truth About Johnny Test
by Azaria Nighthawk
Summary: Everyone knows the story of this flame haired child. Or do they? Come on in and find out the hidden truth of Johnny Test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Change

 **New**

 **Me: Ok I will say this once and once only. No I am not stealing someone else's work this is from an account I lost touch with so I am working on bringing them to this one so I can work on them once more. My writing style has changed a bit since then so I will be changing things on here to fit. Now ONWARD!**

 **Old**

 **Me: Well all, here is another crazy story that ya'll might like. Don't forget to R &R.**

 **Kim: Wow you really get around don't you?**

 **Me: He he well what can I say I get random Ideas**

 **Johnny: That's an Understatement… *glares at Azaria evilly***

 **Me: *Sweat drops* Um Johnny would you do the honors?**

 **Johnny: No I will not do the honors…**

 **Me: *looks to Shego***

 **Shego: *Sighs* Fine but this is the last time… Azaria does not own Johnny Test or any part of the Johnny Test show. *mumbles* Just her crazy ass Ideas…**

 **Me: What was that Shego?**

 **Shego: Nothing!**

Johnny walked into his sisters' lab to ask them,read beg them, for help against one of his normal adversaries, Eugene aka Bling Bling boy. When he arrived in the lab he didn't get yelled at like he normally did which surprised him. He decided to look around the Lab for them. As he walked around he saw things that brought back memories of past adventures. When he saw they weren't around he smiled softly.

He knew Dukey, His best friend/Dog who can talk, was away for the weekend at a pet spa. He thought there wouldn't be any repercussions for what he was about to do. You see Johnny never felt right except when he had worn girl's clothes. So he walked over to a spot where he knew the girls' clothes were kept. He pulled out a pair of panties and thigh high socks. With them in hand he pulled a lever, which brought a closet into sight.

He then opened the closet and saw the perfect blue dress for him to wear. He took it out of the closet and went back to the levers and pulled another one. This one opened up where the shoes were kept and he pulled out a pair of blue pumps. He looked around noticing there wasn't a private place to change his clothes. He continued to look around and noticed the turbo tea house.

He went over to the Tea house and went inside. He took off his clothes and put on the girl clothes. He looked down at the dress and saw a biohazard symbol on it. Confused, he walked out of the teahouse and heard a wolf call coming from the Lab turned towards the doors and saw his sisters standing there. They gasped when they saw that he was wearing his usual symbol instead of one of theirs.

Mary asked "Um where did you get that dress?" He pointed over towards the closet area that had all of the clothes they had for him when they changed him back to normal. Susan said "We won't tell anyone about this if you test a potion for us…"

Johnny looked at Susan and Mary sighing in defeat "Alright…let me change into my regular clothes first." Susan and Mary rushed over to him "No just test this potion for us." They pressed a pink glowing potion in his hand. He sighed "Over the lips and pass the gums look out stomach here it comes…"

He tipped the bottle back and took a swig from the test tube. He just stood there looking around. "Looks like nothing happened." He then started to move and fell backwards all of a sudden. Mary rushed forwards to catch him before he hit the floor. The Twins looked at each other and smiled. "Something's happening." They said together.

Mary put him on a bed as soon as she laid him on the bed changes started to happen. His hair started to grow when it stopped growing it was halfway down his back. As his hair was growing it shifted colors where his hair had been blonde it had become red. Where it had been red had become blonde. His hips went wider, his face had become a little softer, and more rounded which made him look more like his sisters.

After the changes he began to wake up. He looked around and knew he was still in the lab but in a bed. He sat up feeling different than normal. He looked around and saw Susan and Mary smiling. "Johnny?" Susan had asked him. He stood up forgetting he was wearing heels. He fell forwards and Susan had caught him.

"Wha-what happened?" His voice was a little higher than before but he didn't notice it. "Well we invented a potion that would change your body to your more natural form…" Johnny blinked at that news "And just what _is_ my more natural form?"

This time Johnny realized his voice was different and put his hands up to his throat. "What the hell?" Mary had brought a full body mirror up. "Johnny, we want you to meet Jessica Test." Johnny looked into the mirror and saw that he was now a she. Her hair was red like her sisters' only with blonde tips.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes "Um need a barrette or something here…" Susan pulled hers out of her hair and handed it to Jessica. Jessica put the barrette in her hair and smiled as she saw she looked like Susan. "Now as to the real reason I came here. I had needed your help to fight Eugene, but I figured a way to do this. Susan I need your glasses." Susan handed Jessica her glasses and Jessica ran downstairs and went out of the house looking like Susan.

Jessica smiled mischievously as she went out of the door and looked up at the robot that was looking for Johnny. "Hey Eugene!" She called out as she noted that she sounded like her sisters. Eugene had then turned around in his robot and spotted Jessica who looked a bit like her sister Susan from that high up. He smiled, having thought it was Susan calling him, and scooped her up. She went through a series of tunnels and landed in a chair "Why, hello Susan, so nice of you to drop in!"

When he turned he saw that it wasn't Susan nor Mary "Who in the world are you?" Jessica smiled a smile that Johnny was known for "I'm Jessica Test. Oh Eugene I'd like to thank you for labeling all your buttons so neatly." She pressed the self destruct button "Ta-ta Eugene." Eugene turned to yell at the new girl "It's Bling Bling Boy!" She shrugged and jumped out, landing on the ground in a the robot exploded Eugene was shot back to his island home.

Jessica walked up to the house and walked in. She walked past the kitchen door as her father looked up from cooking dinner and saw her as she walked by. "Jessica?" he called out softly so she hadn't heard him as she walked back up to the Lab to her sisters.

When she got back to the lab she said "You fix Johnny now." Susan, who had put on a set of her extra glasses and a barrette that had a biohazard symbol on it, and Mary shook their heads "This is permanent Jessica… We want you to meet Baby Jessica." Mary said as Susan pulled up a baby picture of a redheaded baby girl with blonde tips. "Haven't you wondered where the baby pictures of Johnny were?" Jessica stood there thinking "Actually now that you mention it…"

Mary nodded. "Now if you look to the computer screen you will now see John- Jess- your baby pictures." Jessica looked at the screen and had seen herself as a one year old baby. She couldn't help but say "Awweh, I was so cute!" Susan and Mary smiled knowingly at each other.

Then a picture of two year old Jessica showed up on the screen with a boy, who was about the same age, that had blonde hair with a green lightning bolt in his hair. "Who is that?" Jessica asked while she had pointed to the picture with the little boy. "He, is Sammy Blakely." Jessica blinked. "Any relation to Sissy?" She asked her sisters. Mary nodded "Very closely related. In fact what happened to you had happened to him..."

Then a picture of a three year old Jessica and Sammy came up on the screen. Then right afterwards a picture of a three year old Johnny and Sissy fighting came onto the screen. "This is when we accidently turned you into Johnny."

Jessica blinked "So I was Johnny because of a Science experiment?" The twins nodded slowly. She sighed in defeat. Susan then said "We also changed your DNA a little." Jessica looked at Susan "How did you change it?" Susan smiled "We made it so you can't be turned into a boy again _ever._ " Jessica sighed again in defeat. "Well then looks like I'm stuck as a girl then…"

Their dad then yelled upstairs "Girls, it's time for dinner!" Jessica started towards the door of the lab until she noticed what her dad had said. "He did just say girls right? He didn't say girls and Johnny…" She closed her eyes while Susan and Mary looked at each other then at Jessica saying. "We didn't say anything to him."

"He must have noticed when I came in from defeating Eugene." Susan's eyes lit up "Oh Jess! Give me my barrette back and you can take yours." Jessica took out Susan's barrette out of her hair and handed it to Susan. Meanwhile, Susan was taking the barrette she had in her hair and switched with Jessica.

Jessica put the new barrette in her hair after taking notice that it had on her usual Biohazard symbol on it. "You mean I was wearing this before I was Johnny?" She asked as they headed down to the dining room. Susan and Mary shook their heads "No we figured you would want to keep it though."

Jessica turned and gave her sisters a hug. "Thanks guys." A smirk came across her face "I can't wait till Sissy meets me, again." They got to the Dining room and they heard a gasp. They turned towards their parents and saw their mother with a hand covering her mouth in surprise of seeing Jessica.

 **Me: Well here is the end of the first chapter I hope you all liked this if so R &R.**

 **Jessica/Johnny: What the Hell! You turned me into a girl? What kind of sicko are you?**

 **Me: *smiles evilly* an evil one.**

 **Jessica/Johnny: Then we must fight you as Johnny X!**

 **Me: Don't you mean Jessica X?**

 **Jessica/Johnny: *Sighs* Bite me… I'm leaving**

 **Me: Suit yourself…*turns into a dragon and takes Jessica/Johnny into my mouth***

 **Jessica/Johnny: Fine, fine I'll stay as Jessica!**

 **Me: *Let's her out of my mouth and smiles showing all my teeth***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Parents Reaction

 **Me: Okay everyone I would like to apologize for taking a while to post this Chapter. I recently moved and forgot my laptop power cord so I had to get it shipped to me. Anyhow, here is the disclaimer that Mary and Susan made for me.**

 ***A big Neon sign lights up***

 **DISCLAIMER: Azaria does not own anything related to Johnny Test.**

 **Me: Oh to answer the question about me being a shape shifter or part dragon... I am a full dragon that can change into a human form or a draconian humanoid form. Also if anyone wants to help me write this feel free to PM me!**

O-O

Jessica turned around after hearing her Parents gasp and smiles tumultuously a them. Lila smiles at her and rushes up to her and gives her a hug. "My little girl is back!" Jessica looked a little overwhelmed by this greeting from her Mother but she wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I-I take it the girls won't be punished for this genetic experiment?" She looked over at her dad seeing him shaking his head no and smiling.

Hugh then decided to speak up "Come, Girls it is time to eat." The family went to the table and sat down to eat the meatloaf Hugh had cooked for dinner. As they ate the family kept looking over at Jessica.

The way her family was looking at her constantly was starting to work on her nerves. She looked back at her family once more seeing them staring at her she could see the love in their eyes but it was starting to get on her nerves even more she was close to her breaking point.

Her mother, recognizing the signs of an impending blow up in her youngest daughter, finished eating quickly and took the young lady by the arm and dragged her out of the dinning room and up to the new-ish girl's room. She looked around and saw the life of the boy her daughter had once been. "You do realize we will have to get you your own new wardrobe now right?"

Jess gave a shake of her head "Actually we don't need to do a single thing for clothes mom. The twins kept a full wardrobe of dresses and stuff for me in their Lab. That is actually where this outfit came from." Lila looked at the dress and saw that it was a little small but not by much. "We will still need to get you a new wardrobe Jo-Jessica. That dress is a little small for you as it is. I expect the rest is like that one as well." She looked at the blue pumps her smallest daughter was wearing and saw that they were just fine for size and width.

Lila nodded and dragged her daughter to go to the mall with her. Jessica dug her heels in, almost literally in the house and then literally in the yard as the ground was soft enough for her to sink the heels of her pumps in the grass and dirt. She stopped her mother from taking her any further than what she had already. "Mom! stop dragging me around for one for another-" She looked at her watch and saw that it was eight forty five. "the mall closes in fifteen minutes."

Lila looked at her own watch and saw the time. "Oh. I guess your right dear." She sighed as she saw how her baby girl stopped her. She walked back to Jessica and crouched down so as not to get her skirt dirty and pulled the heels out of the ground and cleaned them off from the dirt that clung to them.

Lila then double checked the time and saw that it was almost time for Jessica to go to bed. "It is also almost time for a certain young lady to go to bed." She smiled when she heard Jessica whine a little "aw~ but mo~om I just got returned to my natural form!" Lila chuckled and started escorting her daughter back into the house. "We will be doing the shopping tomorrow after School." Jessica sighed and headed inside nodding her head in agreement to her mother. As she reached the house she unconsciously took her heels off copying her mother who was next to her doing the exact same thing at the same time.

Jessica then went upstairs and to the twins lab to see what they had for her in the way of sleep clothes as she got up to the lab the twins were watching a security camera that they had installed in their lab so they could see what Johnny was doing in there when they weren't there or in the case of this video at night while everyone slept. She saw herself as Johnny creating the potion that she was forced to take to change her into this form. "So you two had no clue what that mix would do did you?" Jessica spoke softly and watched as the twins jumped and spun around.

The twins looked at the girl version of the boy on the screen and shook their head. Jessica watched as she put a few chemicals together and realized she recognized what was being put in except the last ingredient she couldn't piece together until the loop played again and saw that it was hair from someone, probably female. "I remember what I did now and you two are right there isn't anything to bring Male me back. What is happening, in the video, is that I was recreating a formula you girls had made that would allow me to become female but you two had forgotten one main ingredient to bind it to the female form. Hair from a female family member. I specifically used one of your hairs. Not sure which one though. Now then since I remembered that, I came in here originally to see what you had in the way of night clothes for me."

The two older girls looked at each other then over to the closet area that held the younger girl's clothes and they both smiled. They led her over to her wardrobe area and pulled the lever to show Jessica's dresser. They opened the drawer next to the top and pulled out a long T-shirt with the Biohazard symbol on it and handed it over to her. She shucked her clothes in front of the twins not even thinking tossing her clothes to one side. As the clothes flew off they all landed into the laundry hamper that was next to the dresser. The young girl then slid the night shirt on over her body. The twins looked at each other nodded and went up to the new-ish girl as she went to leave for bed yelling "SLUMBER PARTY!" as they grabbed both of their younger sister's arms.

O-O

 **Me: Well I think I'll let off here... I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Ciao~**


End file.
